


Underhanded

by BloodyBacon



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Consensual Underage Sex, Hand Jobs, Lap Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Shotacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: Luke wants to be with Clive in the room while he talks with everyone. and Clive agrees to let him stay under one condition.this is just me being horny all of a sudden tbh
Relationships: Clive/Luke Triton
Kudos: 9





	Underhanded

The long table in the room only had one chair at the end, and in it sat two people. A male in a black shirt, wearing a white tie, and a little boy in similar clothing. Luke’s shirt had dark polka dots on it though, they were barely noticeable unless you really looked, One could assume it was his little creative version of Clive’s outfit. Clive held onto Luke’s hand as he sat down on his lap. Luke wanted to be with him during these meetings so bad, so Clive let him in, on one condition, that he sit still, and stay quiet. 

That wasn’t much of a problem on its own, Luke had no problems being quiet while Clive was doing something important … it was the touching that made it hard. Luke tried to be still, and ignore it, he knew Clive was doing this to make him not wanna be in here with him anymore, but that wouldn’t work! Luke wanted to see what Clive did during the day, and he wanted to be with him, but … he continued trying to keep his legs closed as He was quietly caressed. 

“We don’t have room for mistakes here either- so if any of you leave any margin for error, sorry to say it, but you’ll be terminated immediately.”

The room grew stiff, and so did Luke, a hand rubbing him between his legs. He could barely hear anything his mind clouded over as Clive let Luke lay back on his chest. Everything his hand did happened underneath the table, so nobody could see, and most of the movement was in his fingers, which were paused at the moment, giving Luke some time to breathe. His shorts felt tight, and he started to wonder if he was gonna be able to sit here any longer without making any noise. He gasped a little, but it was unheard under the sound of everyone’s low droning conversations. The sound of their speech was like static, filling the room and Luke’s ears until he was receiving a steady handjob, staring blankly at the table, going unnoticed in the room. 

His legs moved around a little, and he closed his mouth, trying to breathe at a normal rate. It was hard though, and he could barely control his body. He twitched every once in a while, feeling a wave of something unfamiliar come rushing up into his stomach, shooting straight through his heart with electric precision. Clive’s precision, the way he already had knowledge of Luke’s body enough to know how to make him squirm, teasingly rubbing his fingers around Luke’s tip, feeling the boy’s precum form and stick to his finger. Luke was gripping Clive’s arm, able to feel him hardening through his pants. 

His mind raced with the thought of what Clive was probably going to do to him after this was over, if he could make it. There were promises of food, and cuddles, and whatever Luke wanted. If he could make it, without a noise, or movement. 

“Be still ... “ Clive mumbled, and Luke let out a shaky sigh, looking down at the paper he’d scribbled on. Clive hadn’t noticed yet, the drawing of them both. It made Luke smile, he couldn’t wait to see his reaction when he looked at it. 

Luke tensed his body, and Clive pulled his hips back, letting Luke feel his length. “You feel that? It’s for you …” He said, letting everyone else in the room carry on arguing about plans. They were so loud, Clive could probably whip it out and put it in without anyone noticing. He didn’t though, smiling in such a stupidly smug way as he watched Luke slowly give in, melting in the seat. 

“You’d better not …” Clive said, grinning widely as Luke whined, trying to keep it in. It was so hard though, and pretty soon he was arched back with his eyes closed, holding his breath. 

Clive looked up, and started talking again. The room went quiet as everyone listened, and Luke began to sweat a little. Clive was moving his hand so incredibly slowly now, probably trying to avoid looking like he was giving a little boy a handjob. After a few strokes, he stopped moving altogether, and squeezed Luke in his hand. 

Luke immediately bit his lip, looking up at Clive to see him not looking down at all. He was sort of starting to hurt Luke, but- it still felt good. 

This- weird aching pain in his stomach made him suddenly tense, looking down as he nearly had a heart attack, he let go, biting down hard on his lip as he sort of soaked Clive’s hand in his fluids, only to be met with more stroking. 

Clive was unafraid now that he had something to lessen the friction, Luke opened his legs a little, sitting up straight, laying his head down on the table like he was tired. In reality he was just trying to hide his face, and not let anyone see how uncontrollably he was drooling. He whimpered, and everyone began flooding from the room as the conversation had ended- 

“Aw- poor thing- couldn’t keep still could you?” Clive said, continuing to stroke Luke. “This room is for grown-ups, I’m sorry baby, I know you wanna be with me but you’ll just have to stay outside- alright?” Clive said, getting a nod from luke. 

“But you did a good job- i’m really proud of you for being so quiet today-” Clive said. Luke moaned, “c-cwive stopp!” He said, unable to get himself out of the grasp. 

“I’ll stop- in a little while, let’s go play-” Clive said, picking Luke up like he was just a puppy. Luke huffed, Clive’s hands under his arms as he walked him out of the room. He kept his legs closed, upset that he wouldn’t be able to do this tomorrow. He’d probably get ruined and be in bed all day and all night long … 

And Clive didn’t even see the drawing he made! How unfair!


End file.
